


The Quickest Way to a Man's Heart

by GallicGalaxy



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Sherry | Honey (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild breathplay, possible pet/master undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: “I'm calling your bluff.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know once again. I think I started writing this thinking it wouldn't go anywhere and then...look, it went somewhere.  
> The summary really should've been "hey dwight bet you won't suck my dick" "fUCKING WATCH ME" or just "sherry used to lemme smash"  
> I wrote a good chunk of this during the process of not sleeping for over 24 hours to reset my sleep schedule so if parts of it don't make sense that's likely the root cause

“If you're really that fucking desperate, you can come lick the taste of her pussy off my dick.”

Dwight gritted his teeth.

“You want it that bad? Come over here and get down on your knees.”

Eyes glittering defiantly, Dwight took a few deliberate steps forward and sank heavily to his knees. He placed his hands calmly on his knees and glared up at Negan without a word.

“Shit.” Negan laughed.

“I'm calling your bluff.” Dwight growled lowly, threatening aggression but not quite displaying it. He felt Negan's hand, bound in a taut leather glove, wrap firmly around the back of his head.

“You know, sucking my dick really isn't a good way to spite me.” Negan purred. Dwight's cold anger seemed to falter for a moment when he fully realized that his face was mere inches away from Negan's groin. “I'm not about to pass up an opportunity to get my dick sucked – even by you.” Negan pulled his hand from the back of Dwight's head and snapped his belt open in a moment. He twisted his face into an expectant smirk as he held the ends of his belt provocatively. “You want it? It's all yours.”

And now, Negan was calling Dwight's bluff. Negan rearranged his stance, in order to shift his hips and keep Dwight's focus tied thoroughly to his stifled sex. Dwight turned away slightly, angling the good side of his face towards Negan.

“Not so bold now, are we?” Negan's voice rang in from above him. Dwight felt that repressed anger flare up again, like the pain that lingered beneath his tattered nerves, and without thinking beyond feeling he turned back and wrapped his lips around Negan's cock. He mouthed him gently through his pants, keeping his tongue off the denim, just barely teasing him. “Ooh, there we go.” Negan murmured contentedly. That villainous hand found its place on the back of Dwight's head once more.

Dwight tugged gently at Negan's pants, thumbing the button at the top of his jeans out of its hole while he softly kissed at the front of his pants. He felt Negan stroke the back of his head with his thumb – a wordless gesture of encouragement. Dwight pulled his mouth away and yanked impatiently at Negan's zipper. It came undone raggedly, and no sooner had Dwight opened the front of Negan's pants than his mouth was back at Negan's waiting sex, the soft wetness of his lips much more sensual with so much less fabric between them.

He felt Negan start to stiffen under the pressure of his mouth. He squeaked out a muffled gasp and kept teasing him, twisting his mouth around Negan's hardening cock.

“There we go.” Negan sighed contentedly. “You ready for it?” He taunted, thrusting his hips into Dwight's mouth. Dwight grunted deeply onto Negan's rapidly hardening sex. Within moments, he was softly sliding Negan's erection into his mouth, the thin material of Negan's underwear their only remaining barrier.

“Ease up.” Negan growled. He tugged slightly at Dwight's hair, and Dwight pulled back obediently, a tiny groan making its way out of his throat. Not waiting for Negan's command, he slid his fingers under the waistband of Negan's underwear and pulled them down to release his erection.

He was bigger than Dwight had expected him to be; that had been fairly evident as soon as Negan had gotten fully hard, but Dwight hadn't been so...acutely aware of it until then. He realized, staring down Negan's full, erect cock, throbbing gently from the force of his pulse, that he'd never faced down another man's sex like this, especially not _erect_ and especially not _exposed_ and erect.

“Rethinking again, are we?” Negan questioned sharply. Dwight's eyes flickered up toward Negan's face, but traveled back down almost immediately. “Too big for you?” Negan continued to taunt him. “Well, of course you know you don't _have_ to do this.” He half-sighed, toying with Dwight's hair as he spoke.

Dwight cleared his throat loudly. “No. I'll do it.” He countered, stiffly and shortly.

“Whatever floats your fucking boat.” Negan hummed. He thrust his hips forward a bit, and Dwight felt the head of his cock rub against his lips. Silently accepting, Dwight parted his lips and rubbed his tongue against the very tip of Negan's member. “Just make sure you watch your fucking teeth.” Negan ordered. “And _don't_ try to force it too hard. You'll gag yourself, and the last thing I want is for you to throw up all over me.”

Dwight refrained from responding to Negan's unnecessarily condescending instructions and slid his mouth a little further along his shaft, shuddering at the sensation. It felt strange to be in this position – to be cradling another man's sex in his mouth, curiously sliding his tongue against it, with a leathered hand on the back of his head to offer subtle gestures of praise.

“Atta boy.” Negan sighed contentedly. The words kindled a tiny pulse of warmth near the base of Dwight's core. He closed the eye that still closed properly and shoved Negan's warm sex further into his mouth. He was moving slowly, still adjusting to the feeling. “Easy on the teeth, there's a good boy.” Negan murmured. His soft voice actually made Dwight feel _good_ – not that he'd ever admit out loud that Negan crooning _'good boy'_ down at him was pleasing to him at all. Negan would certainly never let him forget about that.

He figured his best bet was to experiment, play around a little, and see if Negan liked it. He'd probably give a pretty strong indication if Dwight was doing the right thing.

Dwight wrapped a hand around the base of Negan's cock. The next time he pulled his head back, he hovered there for a moment, keeping the head of Negan's cock in his lips and rubbing his tongue fervently against the underside of it.

“Oh, atta _boy_.” Negan laughed cruelly. Fired by his praise, Dwight twisted his tongue around the tip. Precum rubbed off onto his lips.

Dwight felt himself moan – a soft sound of pleasure squeaked out from his tired lungs.

“Shit, that was a real moan there...” Negan noted. “Hmm, maybe you aren't just doing this to spite me – however the fuck sucking me off is a punishment in your sad, tiny little mind.” Dwight grunted angrily around his tight mouthful of stiff, softly throbbing flesh. Negan felt the hot puff of his breath and the weak vibrations of his voice. He uttered a low chuckle, the kind of noise that started at the very base of his core and snowballed up slowly through the hollow of his chest.

“Yeah, does it taste like Sherry's pussy?” Negan taunted, voice sadistically sweet. He thrust his hips forward and lurched deeper into Dwight's mouth. Dwight uttered a gasp of indignant surprise. “Ever tasted her that deep?” Negan rumbled cruelly.

Dwight restrained his irritation, and vented it by testing his limits. Within a moment, he was finding out exactly how much he could take before it got uncomfortable. It was pressing right against the point where he'd start choking, and he could feel his throat contracting slightly in anticipation. He cautiously tightened his throat, and his spine shivered as he nearly gagged.

“That's it, come on. Like you're trying to fucking swallow it.” Negan hissed. Dwight growled a little. He heard Negan try to retract a tiny sigh of pleasure.

Negan liked the way his _voice_ felt. It made sense when Dwight thought about it for a second – after all, it would make his throat vibrate. Dwight's mouth twitched into a vague hint of a smile. He'd use that to his advantage.

Dwight curiously moved the hand that was curled around the base of Negan's cock a little lower, stroking it along the side of his sac. Negan ran his fingers through Dwight's hair a few times.

“Fuck, you've done this before, haven't you?” He rasped. Oh, his voice felt like electricity snapping through Dwight's nerves. “I didn't think you were that kinda guy.” Negan grunted.

“Not once.” Dwight said flatly, panting against Negan's straining sex.

“Bullshit.” Negan scoffed. Dwight hungrily mouthed the tip of his cock, shifting his hand to cup Negan's balls in his warm, waiting palm. “You're telling me you've just got good instinct or some shit?” Negan growled. Dwight slid his mouth rapidly along Negan's length, and he heard Negan hum out a stifled moan between sentences. “Maybe you just know what you like...you doing me like you'd do yourself?” Negan murmured. When he lowered his voice like that, it was unbelievably beautiful. Dwight moaned ardently around Negan's thick, swollen cock.

“Fuck, yeah...” Negan mumbled, shifting his hips forward to encourage Dwight to go a little faster. On the last thrust, Negan put a bit of pressure on the back of Dwight's head with his hand, and the combined force of both pushed it too deep. Dwight pulled back immediately, body shivering heavily as he gagged.

“Shit...” Dwight hissed to himself.

“Alright, that one was my fault.” Negan crooned, stroking Dwight's hair reassuringly. “I won't do that again.” Dwight cleared his throat roughly.

He pressed his lips up to the end of Negan's cock, but hesitated to push it back into his mouth.

“Don't tease-” Negan growled, but he was cut off abruptly by Dwight's hot, wet mouth landing on his balls. “Ohh, good boy.” Negan moaned, clearly pleased by that action. Good – if Dwight had done that for no reason, he'd never forgive himself. He might not forgive himself for licking Negan's balls _anyway_ , but at least Negan liked it. Dwight rolled his shoulders a little and cupped both of Negan's balls into his mouth. Negan's fingers rubbed at the back of his head; Dwight could _see_ his horrible smirk in his mind.

“Yeah, suck on those for a little while.” Negan spat, pushing up on the back of Dwight's head. “You're such a good boy. Maybe I should've kept you with me instead of Sherr – _teeth_!” Negan yanked on Dwight's wiry hair in an attempt to reprimand him. “You bite my balls, I'll cut yours off.” Dwight angled his eyes up at Negan's and pulled his teeth back.

“That's it.” Negan hummed. “There's my good boy.” Dwight released Negan's sac from his mouth slowly, accompanying it with a quiet moan.

“I'm not _your_ anything.” Dwight whined, his words blurring together and becoming quite indistinguishable. Negan laid his fingertips on the front of Dwight's face – on the bad side, up near his eye, and Dwight tensed and shivered and gritted his teeth. Negan slowly – _agonizingly_ slowly – drew his light fingertips across Dwight's withered flesh.

Dwight gasped and choked on some intangible object that had apparently interrupted his breath. “Come on.” Negan whispered. He said it so tenderly, so intimately, so _sweetly_ and _lovingly_. Dwight couldn't tell if he wanted to slam his elbow into Negan's face or press his face against Negan's chest and cry to the beat of his heart.

Dwight responded to this terrible conflict of emotions by sliding Negan's cock back into his mouth, taking it as far as he could, wrapping his hand around it in pious desperation. Negan's hand was back into his wispy hair and Dwight was shoving as hard as he could, feeling spasms threaten his throat a few times when it slid right to the brink of too deep. His body felt _hot_ ; for some god-unknown reason he'd decided to challenge Negan's beautifully sexual bluff and now there was warmth in his veins, there was _arousal_ charging through his body.

Dwight shifted his hand back down to Negan's balls, toying with them idly while he worked his mouth along the shaft. He was trying not to think about the fact that he was sucking another man's cock and it was arousing him. Fuck. He had a cock in his mouth, thick and stiff and hot, and it was getting him hard.

Dwight uttered a few scattered, pitiful moans, which were met by Negan's playful voice telling him he was a good boy, a good boy.

Dwight pulled his mouth off Negan's cock and groaned uncomfortably onto it. He was _hard_. He was hard and he was _aching_ , his stiff cock throbbing violently against the fabric of his pants. He tried his damndest to keep his focus on the leaking cock sliding in and out of his mouth and not his own tense erection.

“What a good boy...” Negan panted heavily. Dwight could imagine his powerful chest heaving, his lips parting as he took short, rough breaths. “Now's about the time I can start thinking about where to blow my load.” He growled roughly. Dwight felt his head spin.

“All over your face?” Negan thought aloud, shoving himself deeper. Dwight managed to keep himself from gagging this time, but Negan's cock was still further down his throat than it'd ever been. Dwight released another uncertain groan, and this time Negan moaned audibly, obviously intentionally provoking Dwight.

“On your chin? Your neck?” Negan hissed. “Your chest, maybe?” He proposed. Dwight focused his mouth on the tip of Negan's cock, twitching his tongue against the underside of it, his heavy breaths teasing it when his lips parted.

“Or right. In. Your. Mouth.” Negan spat slowly. “Show you what Sherry's pussy tastes like _now_.”

Dwight felt hot anger sear through his skin, singeing his bones and turning his maddening arousal into blind rage.

Dwight let Negan's cock fall out of his mouth. He closed his lips. He held his breath; Negan would easily take advantage of the subtle pleasure Dwight's breath gave him.

“Oh, don't you fucking start.” Negan snarled. “Quit that shit.”

Dwight held steady. He tilted his head up and exhaled only the shallowest breaths he could manage.

“Dwight, you make me sad.” Negan sighed deeply. The way his stomach rippled when he breathed so heavily was horribly gorgeous. Negan was putting pressure on the back of Dwight's head now, his leather-guarded fingertips trying to dig into his sensitive skin.

Dwight smiled with the very corners of his mouth. Without a word, he parted his lips and let his hungering mouth embrace Negan's thick, strong cock once more.

“That's it, that's it.” Negan panted. He was thrusting himself into Dwight's watering mouth as his tongue twisted and his throat rippled with seemingly endless expressions of pleasure. Every pleading sound he made was stifled by the presence of Negan's member, but still racked his throat with subtle vibrations, which obviously pleased Negan regardless. Dwight went slack, and he let Negan pound that huge cock into his mouth, pushing the gag reflex and then pulling out to rub the tip of his cock against Dwight's tongue. Finally, Negan was letting himself moan and pant and arch his back, every single noise he made dizzying Dwight even further.

Negan's hand contracted around the back of his head; Dwight heard him pant out a few short, growling moans, and then almost immediately Negan was coming and Dwight's mouth was flooded with his seed. He felt its thick heat weighing on his tongue, and for some damn reason his first instinct was to tilt his jaw and swallow it. By the time he registered the taste or the reality of the situation, Negan's cum was already trickling slowly down his throat. An uncomfortable shudder raced through Dwight's shoulders as the residual unpleasant flavor hit him.

“Fuck...fuck.” Dwight spat in disgust. “Shit's nasty.”

“But you swallowed it anyway.” Negan purred happily. “Such a good boy.” He repeated, stroking Dwight's hair delicately.

Dwight's erection was stiff and swollen and straining, crying out desperately over all the other sensations of his body. Right then, all he wanted to do was get _out_ of there, and go somewhere and take quick, unceremonious care of it. And, of course, to make sure that Negan _never_ fucking knew that Dwight had gotten hard while sucking him off.

Dwight rose to his feet shakily. His erection wasn't subtle whatsoever. If he could just turn around and get-

“Dwight, fuck...are you hard?”

Shit.

“Just...leave it alone.” Dwight panted. “Leave it alone. I'll take care of it.”

“Oh, give me a fucking break.” Negan scoffed, genuinely sounding deeply irritated. “You'll _'take care of it'_?” He sighed. Dwight turned his eyes towards the floor almost shamefully. “Don't fucking tell me you'll swallow my load but you won't swallow your own damn _pride_ for long enough to just let me help you out.”

That wasn't quite what Dwight had expected. He tried to stammer out a response, but before he could, Negan's hand was around his erect sex and was offering him a few slow, light strokes. Any will Dwight had to resist for the sake of his pride shattered almost immediately and he was weak in Negan's hands once more.

“Let me help, alright?” Negan murmured. He brought his other arm around Dwight's shoulders and pulled him close, and Dwight buckled his hips aimlessly into Negan's hand. A chuckle of fairly sadistic satisfaction passed through Negan's teeth.

“F-Fuck, just...just do it.” Dwight groaned. Scrambling for a hold on something, on anything, he twisted Negan's shirt up in his fingers, so tightly that his fingers would be stiff and pained when he finally released. Negan obliged him by quickly freeing his erection as he slid himself up behind Dwight; Dwight gasped harshly when he felt his desperate cock taste air at last.

“You're not gonna touch it with your – g-gloves!” Dwight's voice arced into a powerfully unbecoming squeal. Before Dwight had even finished speaking, he felt the leather of Negan's gloved hand cupping his balls, fingers contracting slightly to apply gentle pressure. Dwight shoved his shoulders back against Negan's chest and locked his teeth together, moaning pathetically.

“Fuck yes, I am.” Negan fired off with a sadistic remark to counter Dwight's unfinished statement. “You like feeling leather against your balls?” He teased.

“N-Negan...” Dwight panted, his hands desperately grasping at Negan's wrists. Negan was carelessly rubbing at his balls, but he wasn't doing what Dwight _wanted_ him to and he knew it.

“Yeah, I'll admit, I've rubbed myself with these gloves a few times before.” Negan chuckled. Dwight felt Negan's breath, warm and soft, roll over his neck. He angrily shoved his weight back against Negan, and for a split second he felt Negan's balance slip, before he promptly regained the original distribution of his weight.

“Don't get fussy with me.” Negan scolded. The tone of his voice was characteristically patronizing, but there was a subtle hint of honest irritation beneath it. He unfolded his hand and re-wrapped it around Dwight's shaft, but instead of stroking he just held it there, completely and agonizingly still.

“Don't do this!” Dwight howled, sinking his nails into Negan's wrists. “P-Please, please...” He begged without thought, without any goal other than just getting Negan to make him come.

“There we go.” Negan hummed, starting to slide his hand along the length of Dwight's hard, pounding cock. “There's my boy.” Negan declared.

“I'm...I'm not your _boy_.” Dwight stammered. Feeling Negan start to go at it, even slowly, made him feel like a sweater being unraveled by a single thread.

“Fine, there's my _man_ – my big, strong, ever-so- _powerful_ and _masculine_ man.” Negan corrected, overtly condescending. “Dwight, who is never submissive and has never swallowed a huge, hot load of cum in his life, and has never _ever_ been emasculated or fucking neutered-down by Negan in any way.” Dwight groaned in a mixture of anger and burning, starving desire. He was shoving his weight back powerfully against Negan's body, forcing Negan to support him while the larger man reached around to rub at his cock.

Dwight was trying not to release meek moans of pleasure or any desperate encouragements which could be mistaken for begging, for the sake of refraining from appealing to Negan's ego. But _fuck_ , maybe that was an acceptable side effect if it meant Negan would get him there faster, or squeeze just a little harder.

He kept his hand around Negan's wrist and puffed out, “Come on, come _on_.” Negan slowly drew his tongue along the side of Dwight's neck. Dwight responded with an agonized whimper and an impatient hunching of his shoulders into Negan's chest. Negan stroked him faster, sliding his hand rapidly and vigorously over Dwight's stiff cock, and then abruptly went back down to a cruelly slow pace. Fast, then slow. Slow, then fast. Then stopping at the end to rub at the tip – but once, maybe twice, still just teasing. Gently tonguing the side of Dwight's neck, and nipping at the base of his ear.

Then Negan's free hand slid up Dwight's stomach, stopping at his chest to brush his vest aside and thumb at his nipple.

“You like that?” Negan growled, letting his teeth hit Dwight's neck and bite gently at his erogenous skin.

“Yeah.” Dwight coughed. All he wanted was to come; he was sure he could've gotten this over with faster if he'd just delt with it himself. Yet there he was, unwinding in Negan's hands. He had magnificently strong hands, slightly rough but still pleasantly soft, and a single powerful flick of his wrist felt like it was easily enough to make Dwight come.

“Come on, just let me...” Dwight growled roughly. He tightened his grip on Negan's wrist. The hand that had been idly flicking at his nipple shifted to pinching just enough to be more pleasurable than painful. “Let me come.” Dwight's voice dropped off into a small sigh.

“I don't know, I'm having quite a bit of fun here.” Negan almost _giggled_ , like a school-aged girl batting at a secret. He stopped moving either of his hands.

“Are you really going to be like this?” Dwight howled, teeth gnashing and eyes blazing like a wild animal.

“What can I say?” Negan snickered. “I'm a petty bastard.” Dwight panted through his nose and arched his back, pushing his weight even harder onto Negan. Negan, the fucking asshole he was, actually tapped his fingers against Dwight's cock as he held onto it.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Dwight hissed.

“I just want you to squirm a little.” Negan answered casually. “If you want, you can even beg and shit.”

“Come _on_!” Dwight snarled. The wild animal within him had intensified, and he would've been slavering if he hadn't managed to retain a marginal aspect of control.

“Magic word, honey-bunny.” Negan's high-pitched, taunting croon was the worst noise Dwight had ever heard.

“Fuck you.” Dwight spat.

“...Not quite the magic word.”

Dwight leaned his head back and sighed out, “Please...”

“What was that?” Negan purred.

“Please.” Dwight repeated. “Please make me come.” Negan laughed once more, and he slowly started stroking Dwight again. After he felt Dwight relax, he picked up his pace and listened to the man in his arms hiss and pant and struggle to moan between breaths.

And Dwight came. He sank his nails into Negan's wrist and he came – he came viciously and passionately and oh-so vocally, which Negan labeled as _“Fucking music.”_ and kissed his neck to. Shortly, Dwight was weak and slack against him, drawing in deep, unsteady breaths.

“I'm gonna give you some extra points for all that.” Negan told him, affectionately running a hand up and down his side. “Nobody'll know, don't fucking worry.” He added. Dwight breathed deeply and regained control of his weight, lifting himself off of Negan. “I won't even tell Sherry.” Another lightning bolt of anger shot through Dwight's entirety. He set his jaw and chose not to respond, stepping away from Negan and putting his pants back on all the way. He heard the vile zip of Negan's jeans behind him.

“It's almost a shame...” Negan rumbled, his voice creeping back down to a sensual range. “You think she might be into that kinda shit? Maybe she'd want to _watch_ , y'know.” Dwight balled his fists. “Can you imagine that – Sherry sitting there fingering the shit out of her soaking-fucking-wet pussy while she watches me pound your ass to kingdom come?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Dwight said coldly. Negan was frighteningly silent for a few horrible, frigid moments, until Dwight's fear overwhelmed his anger and he turned around to gauge Negan's response. Negan was standing there, pants zipped, shirt still not quite all the way down, revealing a teasing glimpse of tight, wiry hair right above his groin.

“You're awful damn mouthy.” Negan murmured, much less threatening than Dwight knew he could be. “But I couldn't do anything to your tongue. Might be too valuable to me.” Dwight, staring into Negan's dark, somber eyes, wanted to argue with him, but avoided it for the sake of not pissing off Negan any further. “Or, if you ever want me to bend you over and ride your fucking man-pussy until you don't even remember who the fuck you are...well, I'll make arrangements.”

“This was a one-time thing.” Was all Dwight said, slowly turning around and making as if to leave.

“Sure, sure. Whatever does it for you.” Negan sounded like he was laughing at him. “I'm just saying – the offer stands.”

“Yeah. I'll remember that.”

 


End file.
